In the singular application of joining material deposits, also known by the term "single-point" process, the singling-out of the joining material deposits presented in a joining material reservoir has hitherto taken place by means of a singled-out uptake of the joining material deposits by means of the application device, which is operated after the fashion of a pick-and-place device. To do this it is necessary to convey the application device to the joining material reservoir, take a joining material deposit from it and then transfer it to the joint and place it there. On the basis of the above brief description of the known process it will be clear that the time required to apply a singled-out joining material deposit to a joint is substantially determined by the feed movements of the application device which are required for the singling-out of the joining material deposits. For obvious reasons, the known time-consuming application process for the application of singled-out joining material deposits is not suitable for commercial or industrial use.